Amongst Humans
by TomCrowe
Summary: Marie Furyk wasn't at all expecting to work with the Watchmen, much less be accepted by them, much much less to begin to like them. Rated 'M' for later business.
1. Maybe

**Welcome all Watchmen fans! This story is gonna be in three parts eventually, and currently I'm not even sure which chapter Part II will start, but when that chapter comes around, I'll warn you. **_**Enjoy the angst!**__**  
**_**Disclaimer: Watchmen and its respected characters © Alan Moore  
****Proclaimer: Marie © Me/TomCrowe**

* * *

It was on a particularly slow night that we found out that the Watchmen weren't alone. Her alias was La Vibora, and she wanted nothing to do with us. But on this slow night the Comedian was very persistent, kept talking to her, even asked if she was a dyke-hell, we'd all been wondering-and she did her best to ignore his slurred speech and silliness.

Which didn't work, not on the Comedian.

Finally she growled at him and told him no, she was not a dyke.

And after that we all started a little game of tag-along, mostly the Comedian. Then she would sneak away from us and we wouldn't catch her until some other slow night some a few days later, but we would hear of her success in fearful whispers at places of interrogation: bars, certain streets and alleyways. Apparently she was very careful, very intellectual, and very dangerous. We learned of a case of hers where she was hunting down a kidnapper from the middle aged couple suffering from the worry. I had seen the mother sobbing and asked what was wrong and how I could help, and she spat out the words "We don't need your help! La Vibora already got it! We don't need your shit!" and stormed off with her husband.

And one day she hadn't been so careful I suppose, and her arm was badly cut, so I lowered the Owl Ship and offered a hand. At first she didn't do anything, then she looked at Rorschach and hopped on. And I chatted away while stitching her up and she glared at the floor. Then I quit talking about nothing and began asking her things.

"So, why work alone?" I think she would've flinched if I weren't still sewing her up.

"Some people don't like bad publicity. And I don't like it..." I thought of the Comedian. Understandable enough.

"Don't like working with people, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

She paused, "I don't really know, suppose I'm antisocial." I nodded comprehendingly. The last stitch was tied off and I went for the cotton and alcohol. "Suppose I just prefer the shadows." An offhand thought came to mind.

"Well maybe you could try it out? Being in a group?" Maybe it was the sting of the alcohol or the question or both, but she grimaced at me. It faded after a moment, "Maybe."

**

* * *

**

In the future, chapters will vary in size. I won't lie, but I'll try (to make them longer).


	2. Wierdos

**Welcome again, I enjoyed the reviews and such. I'd like some critique, if you have the time, for this chapter especially, because I'm not fully satisfied with it. If it seems forced -and do tell me- it's because it is. I create chapters as they come along, and in order for it to be properly read I have to fill in the blanks, which doesn't always come easy, so do forgive me, but don't be afraid to be honest.  
****Disclaimer: Watchmen and its respected characters © Alan Moore  
****Proclaimer: Marie © Me/TomCrowe**

* * *

Her view of them was quite colorful.

When she first saw the shining fruit that was Ozymandias, her first thought involved whether or not he was in or out of the closet, or whether he cared if they cared. That thought linked with the incident within the Minute Men, wherein the Silhouette was discovered and ultimately kicked out. But, she thought, the Silhouette had been a strange, slightly sarcastic woman, someone just overall unlikable, this tooty fruit, however, was _absurdly _friendly and easy-going. La Vibora concluded that kicking him out would be like punishing a kitten, but could not conclude further, due to his weird little grin.

Nite Owl the second, was awkwardly friendly. A mother hen. An odd duck. Watching him break someone's face after talking to him was especially awkward, so was seeing him seriously discuss something that may or may not be serious. Because either way, it was weird.

Silk Spectre the second, was not exactly silky smooth in dealing with Vibora, but her fighting skills were, and so was her figure, one had to admit. It was easy to see where that came from, though. Angry, yet admirable, she did not like being here.

The big, blue Doctor Manhattan was a freak, a true Manhattan Project. In addition, it feels strange to say he was good looking, but he was. Moreover, perhaps it feels strange because he did not particularly _care_ if he was good-looking. Other than his powers, as far as Marie was concerned, he was simply off-kilter with the rest of humanity… or whatever he considered humans to be.

The Comedian was a cruel and brutal thing. Vicious in brawls with his muscles and callous humor. Marie had little to think about him; _stay away_.

Rorschach was born to be in this line of work. He was all razor-sharp fighting and crazy methods. His view of the world had no gray, there was no fuzzy line between right and wrong, there were no exceptions. His mask only mirrored this mentality in small amounts, as compared to the real thing, well…

All but none of this made it easy to deal with, but the she-viper of New York City was no quitter.

It was strange for Marie, very strange, to cooperate with anybody, needless to say the _Watchmen_. Nevertheless, they were having their fair share of oddities too, except for the Comedian, the good old Comedian, whom was having a blast. Asking her only the most personal questions, rudely teasing her, and occasionally, and he would make sure they saw, grab her ass. For the most part, she was very passive, despite growls, snorts, and other remarks. Even the odd question he would throw at her, she would just answer it or lightly brush it off. Her aim was obvious: to aggravate him. However, he was _not_ going to let a woman beat him; he would just keep digging around to see what he would find. Though ultimately, he wanted to find sex, he acted friendly and jokingly, as comedians do, but his aim, too, was quite evident.

This means thinking aloud is a point deduction on the scoreboard.

"God this is weird." La Vibora said to herself.

"What's _weird_?" He said 'weird' like the word itself was _weird_. He smiled.

_Shit._

"Nothin' jus-." He wasn't listening, so she halted her sentence.

"Is it me? No, no, definitely Manhattan."

"Well, gee Comedian, we're fighting gangs in Halloween costumes. Tell me something weirder."

"That you're starting to think of it as normal?" He offered, _grinning_.

"Fuck you. Normal is a washing machine setting." This received the awaited snigger from the Comedian.

"Aren't you just the sweetest Tootsie-roll." She felt his eyes on her, traveling freely from her flushed cheeks to her neck, sweet and exposed, to the classic narrow frame of her curvature. But she wasn't having such pleasant thoughts. She attempted to make herself unattractive by hunching over, but Edward Blake was no fool, he knew that she was beautiful, despite her God awful posture and boyish haircut that was shorter than his, she was a looker, however hard she tried not to be. However hard she tried not to believe it

La Vibora wondered if their view of _her _was quite so colorful.

She doubted it.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this. I give whoever can guess my favorite part bonus points!


End file.
